


Be Happy

by CoffeeKitten



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Canon Compliant, Himchan takes care of everyone, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeKitten/pseuds/CoffeeKitten
Summary: Himchan is always watching the others. Watching and waiting for one of them to show any signs of instability. He's always there and ready to help them and keep them happy and smiling.





	1. Chapter 1

It always happened like this. One moment he was having fun and laughing along with the other members and then suddenly he’d just feel exhausted. Himchan would be the first to notice When Jongup’s eyes would suddenly lose their glow and the smile left his face, even if Jongup himself hadn’t yet noticed his sensitivity growing. The elder would quietly pull Jongup away from the group with some clever excuse and take him to some quiet corner to detox.

He never asked how Jongup was feeling, because he knew Jongup had no explanation. He would just say he was tired. Himchan knew it was something more than that but never pushed for a real answer. He would just pull out his phone and attach his headphones to Jongup’s ears, before walking back to the others.

Interviews were the same, but Himchan couldn’t figure out how to save Jongup during them. He did his best to involve Jongup in the conversations but when it was clear that the other was fading he would divert the attention to the livelier members. He would begin to tease Daehyun or Youngjae because they always gave the best reaction. They would keep the attention off of Jongup easily.

When they would get to the van Himchan would casually slip Jongup his phone to listen to music on and keep the others occupied while the younger pretended to sleep in the back. Many times this was at his own expense but he wanted Jongup to be comfortable.

“Hyung,” They were back at the dorm when Jongup leaned forward and tapped Himchan’s shoulder. “You can have your phone back. Thank you.”

“Why did you have Himchan hyung’s phone?” Daehyun looked between the two of them.

“Jonguppie’s was dead. It’s not a big deal.” Himchan took his phone from the other and got out of the van. Daehyun, Youngjae and Jongup filed out after him, all visibly tired from the long day. Himchan turned back to their manager. “What’s wake up time tomorrow?”

“The photoshoot is at noon so I’ll be here around seven to get you guys to the salon.”

Himchan nodded and turned his head to look at Junhong who was alone in the back. “Make sure you shower and go straight to bed when you get home. I don’t want to see you tweeting at four in the morning.”

“How will you know I’m tweeting if you’re in bed?”

“Aish this kid… Good night.” He watched the van pull away before following the others into their building. When he entered Daehyun was leaning against the wall next to the elevator waiting for him.

“Did the other two go up?”

“Why do you always give Jongup your phone?” Himchan couldn’t help the small wave of panic as Daehyun eyed him carefully. He may have seemed energetic and oblivious to most people but Himchan knew he was always mindful of those around him even if he didn’t understand why they did the things they did.

“I told you his was dead.” Himchan stepped around the other and pressed the elevator’s call button. He was tired and I didn’t want you noisy kids to mess with his nap.”

“But he wasn’t sleeping.”

“Maybe because you guys were extra noisy.” The elevator opened and they both stepped inside. Himchan could see Daehyun’s faced pinched in thought out of the corner of his eye. “You can shower first. I have some stuff to take care of first.”

Daehyun looked up surprised. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I have to prep for tomorrow. Yongguk is joining us so I need to go over some details with him.”

Daehyun brightened as he always did when their leader was mentioned lately. “Really? Why didn’t you say something! We could have prepared like a cake or something to celebrate!”

“I didn’t say anything because I knew that’s what you’d do. He just wants to come back quietly. This is just a test to see if he’s ready so don’t make a big deal out of it. Got it?”

“Ok…” Himchan sighed at the dejected look on Daehyun’s face.

“If he’s up to it maybe we can all go out for coffee afterwards instead?” Daehyun’s face lit up once more. “Only if Yongguk wants to.”

“Ok! I’m sure he will. We haven’t all gone out together in a while.” The elevator opened to their floor and Daehyun practically skipped to their door. Himchan smiled after him. This was his purpose. To keep everyone happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Himchan felt a small tug on his sleeve. He turned to see Yongguk smiling at him. Emotion swirled in Himchan’s chest as he wrapped his arms around his friend. It had been too long since he had hugged the other.

When he pulled away he left a hand on Yongguk;s should and tried to look him seriously in the eye, “How are you feeling? Are you eating enough? Have you been sleeping?”

Yongguk laughed and Himchan almost burst into tears. It had been far too long since he heard that sound.

“Yes, I’ve been eating and sleeping just fine. I told you not to worry.”

“Telling me not to worry isn’t going to stop me.”

Yongguk nodded. “How have the kids been?”

“Good. They’ve missed you.”

“I know. I saw.” Himchan dropped his hand back to his side. The two stood in a comfortable silence for a moment. He inched slightly closer to Yongguk. It was only a matter of time before their quiet moment would be ruined by one of the other members anyway.

“Hyung!”

_Cue Jung Daehyun,_ Himchan thought to himself.

Daehyun excitedly bounded over to the eldest two and started to reach like he was going to hug Yongguk but stopped. Suddenly he looked down shyly. Yongguk gave him a questioning look. “I was told not to make a fuss.” Daehyun nodded in Himchan’s direction.

“Yah!” Yongguk laughed again. “I meant like trying to throw some party, not hugging him, idiot!” With a sigh, Himchan turned to scan the set for the other members. Jongup stood a bit to the side watching the three of them. There was something off.

Daehyun began rambling about everything that Yongguk had missed during his hiatus so Himchan decided to walk over to Jongup.

“Everything alright, Uppie?”

Jongup didn’t look at him. “Why didn’t you tell me Yongguk hyung was coming back?” Jongup’s voice sounded distant and too even.

“I didn’t tell anyone. He didn’t want to make a big deal out of it.”

“You told Daehyun hyung.” Jongup glanced sideways at Himchan for a brief second before walking away without another word to join Daehyun and Yongguk.

Himchan felt suddenly empty. He hadn’t considered what would happen when he told Daehyun the night before. He had thought any of the others would be upset not knowing. Least of all Jongup. His chest ached a little as he watched the younger man walk away from him.

“Are you alright, hyung?” Himchan turned to see Junhong watching him carefully.

“Fine. Go welcome your leader back.” Himchan waved the youngest towards the little group that was forming around Yongguk and made to leave.

“Jonguppie hyung isn’t mad at you. He’s just a little hurt that you told someone else before you told him. Don’t worry too much.”

Himchan was taken aback. “I’m not worried. Everything is fine.” Junhong shrugged and went over to join the others. Himchan stared after him curiously. “ When did he get so grown up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short I know.   
> I'm gonna try to update more often I promise


End file.
